The trouble with imprints
by justformemories
Summary: Sometimes being the new girl in the group isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes, it's hard to make friends, especially if you're different. No one saw it coming, but no one could stop it. Paul meets a girl at a club & is infatuated, doesn't mean the rest of the girls agree she's right for him, no matter who picked out his perfect person.
1. Clubbing

**MCPOV**

She looked herself over in the mirror, turning again and posing. She let out a huff of breath and decided to just go with it. She felt sexy, which didn't happen too often. The slinky black halter dress clung to her body almost like a second skin. It flowed easily out at the bottom, a few inches above her knees. In this dress she felt amazing and even better was that feeling she got when she twirled in the dress. She slid her small feet into her black patent leather heels and stood a few inches taller than her short 5 foot frame. She fiddled with her auburn hair that went down to her shoulder blades; she had straightened it for tonight, not a normal thing. Most of the time she never had a reason to dress up or go anywhere so tonight she, forcing herself, would go out with the ladies from work and have fun. She smiled at herself in the mirror and slipped an extra hair tie in her small clutch.

Walking to the door she rummaged through her clutch again and was startled by a loud banging on the door.

-Bang, Bang, Bang!- "Hurry the hell up MC! We'd like to get there _BEFORE_ the hot guys are drunk and taken." Michi yelled. MC grinned at herself and willed herself to open the door.

"Geez! Finally" Michi grabbed MC by the arm and yanked her out of the apartment.

The music pulsed throughout the club, lights twitched everyone, blinking multiple colors. MC gripped onto Michi's hand as they snaked through the club to the bar.

"Oh my god, after today I need a drink!" Michi had whined the whole way there. Honestly, the work they did wasn't hard, but the customers they worked with could be a real pain. Today had just been another day for MC, opening boxes, stacking shelves, ringing people up, normal, everyday stuff. Michi though, had had a rough day with her customers and had kept telling everyone that this was "the day from hell" and that she needed shots.

After watching Michi wave her hand at the bartender for a multitude of minutes MC grimaced, this would start a new reason for whining from Michi. Instead of waiting for the whining, MC stepped forward, pushed herself up on the footholds under the bar, threw her arm out to wave her hand and waved while she shouted "Yo!" which shocked Michi for a just a second, enough time to catch herself and giggle.

"Guess you needed the shot more than me?" She continued to giggle.

"Sure" MC said.

_**Meanwhile across the club…**_

**POV**

"Did you see that?!" Quil yelled between Embry and Jacob. Paul turned and looked at the squealing puppy.

"What's your problem?" he sneered.

"Dude! That chick just owned the bar!" Standing up and leaning forward over the table to get a better look (as if he needed to lean over the table at all). Embry hung his head, shaking it slightly side to side. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He's talking about the chick that just basically waved down the bartender….apparently she couldn't wait to get hammered…."he sighed, not as impressed as his overzealous friend.

"Whatever! That was hot, I like a dominate girl" Quil grinned, stood up and dusted of a non-existent piece of dust off his gray shirt.

Cocking his left eyebrow up Paul turned to face the bar and the girl who had grabbed his friends' attention.

**MCPOV**

"Where did you learn that trick?" Michi poked at her friend.

"It's nothing special…it works the same when a man sticks a twenty in the air." MC shrugged.

"Yeah….well…"Michi stifled a laugh. "It works better when you have an awesome rack too I guess."

Blushing MC sipped her sex on the beach. She shrugged again. It wasn't a big deal to her and she really had only done it to make sure Michi didn't whine. Sitting on the barstool MC surveyed the scene before them. Bodies grinding up against each other, music bouncing off the walls, slinking to the floor and up the bodies to help them move better. She hadn't been out in a long time, but she did like to the clubs once in a while; it helped her loosen up sometimes.

"Do you see anyone? Oooo…what about that guy? He's so cute! I always did like my men big" Michi used her hands to explain how big she liked men's' muscles to be.

"Like…not so big they don't have a neck, but enough to make me feel safe at night." MC looked at her friend, a little shocked. Michi always seemed to be so sure of herself, so independent.

"God, he must have dreamy eyes…." Michi grinned. "We should go over there!" MC's eyebrows shot up and she sputtered into her drink.

"I'm sorry what!?" she coughed. "You're kidding! No…we can't, that…no" MC continued to stutter, holding onto her drink like a lifeline. Michi's brow furrowed as she looked at her friend.

"Ok? Fine…"she sighed. "We can just sit here and do nothing…." Sticking out her lower lip and slumping forward she sighed. MC had to laugh. She propped her arm around her friends' shoulder.

"I didn't say we'd do nothing, you did say something about shots. What about a fireball shot?" MC grinned a little as Michi's face brightened.

"Let's do it!" Michi jumped up and thrust her small breasts forward and snapped at the bartender.

**POV**

Sipping his beer, Paul's eyes roamed the dance floor. He didn't feel like being on the floor right then, not much seemed to be catching his interest. Suddenly his arm was jostled by the puppy next to him, causing his beer to slosh onto his hand and dripping onto his jeans.

"Dude! What the hell has gotten into you tonight!" Paul yelled at the younger guy next to him. Reaching his arm up he yanked Quil back down to the stool. "Chill out or I will throw you out!" Squinting his eyes and curling his top lip up slightly making sure the pup got the message.

"Bro, their doing shots! And they were looking over here, I think we should go over!" Paul could swear that if Quil had a tail right now it'd be wagging and smacking into everyone.

"What is with you at that girl?!" Embry huffed.

"Did you imprint or something? So what, its shots. We do them too. I don't see anything special about them." Jacob mumbled.

"I don't know what it is….just…something pulls me to her! She's adorable, I just want to wrap her up and put her in my pocket!" sighing Quil stood back up. Paul looked at him again, ready to knock him in the jaw if he spilled his beer again.

"I say we go over there. We have done nothing since we got here, no dancing, no real drinking, we have sat here….We are the hottest guys in here and we're wasting any fun times that are to be had!" Jacob and Embry widened their eyes. Quil didn't always say the smartest things, but he was pretty honest and he did usually know how to have fun. Maybe he had a point, they had made the decision to go out and yet they weren't doing anything. They were doing the same exact thing the other guys were doing, only they hadn't gotten dressed up.

"Let's do it!" Shouted Embry, standing up finally and slamming his hands down on the table. Jacob seconded that idea and Quil grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn right!"

Paul groaned, but got up, finished his beer and followed the younger guys who looked like they were stalking their prey.


	2. Clubbing 2

**MCPOV**

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Michi. "Their coming over!" grabbing her friend's arm and bouncing up at down, she continued to squeal. By this time they had had at least four strong shots each and MC was feeling her comfort zone become a little hazy. Turning her head she looked to where her friends' eyes were glued. Coming towards them were four amazing looking guys.

"Ah shit...now I have to be sociable" she thought to herself. "Maybe they just need new drinks" she continued to talk herself down, giving reasons as to why they wouldn't be coming to talk to her and her friend, she wasn't about to tell her friend that however.

"He's so cute with his curly hair..."Michi continued to babble on but MC wasn't paying attention. She noticed the quiet, reserved looking guy. Looking at him, he practically reeked of danger and oozed sex appeal. "Stay away from him" she chided herself.

Quil bounded up to the ladies before his brothers could catch up.

"Hi!" he beamed.

"Hi!" Squeaked out her friend. MC handed her a napkin.

"For the drool" she whispered into her friends' ear. Michi snapped her attention to her face and glared. It was a look that spoke to MC from all levels, but tonight, in her mood, MC laughed. Michi's face softened and broke out into a grin, giving her a moment to collect herself and turn back to the newest guys that had joined them.

"I'm Quil, this is Embry, Jacob and Paul" he pointed to each person as they reached the edge of the bar where the girls sat.

"I'm Michi and this is MC. Come here often?"

"Well, not recently. You?"

"Oh, well this is a new spot for me but MC just moved from Florida." Michi grinned. "It's kind of like a welcoming night, don't cha think?"

MC looked at her friend, growled slightly and if she hadn't been flushed already she could have sworn she would have turned red. She had been here for at least two months and not once had anyone "welcomed" her, sure, she had a couple hello's and the like but never "welcome! glad to have you!" like her friend was speaking of. She nibbled on her lower lip and looked down, lifting one hand to move her hair back over her shoulder.

"My girlfriend does that." Jacob spoke. "Nervous? We don't bite...well, hard anyways." He flashed her his friendliest smile. MC instantly felt relaxed.

"What?" she asked.

"The lip thing" he motioned to his mouth. _And oh what a mouth, what a lucky girl_, she thought.

"Oh! That...it's a bad habit but its better than biting my nails." _Oh my god! I sound like a moron!_

Jacob laughed and Embry smiled.

"Your new around here?" Embry asked quietly.

"Well I guess you could say that. It's been about two months but this is really the first time I've gone out since I moved here. I usually just stay home and read or write." adding to her already red hue she sipped her drink. _Seriously?! No wonder no one wants to hang out with you._

"Hey, that's pretty cool too. My girlfriend loves to read, mostly classics. We," Jacob motioned between Embry and himself, "usually work on cars or," he coughed," go running." Embry snorted a laugh which was followed by a low gruff laugh from Quil.

"Really!? I love to run! Really clears my head!" MC grinned. Granted she wasn't the best at it, but she had picked up the habit when she and her friend Elizabeth decided to train for a 5k because of the medal at the end.

"Maybe we could take you around sometime, show you the hot spots" Embry smiled, he moved a little closer MC's side.

"She couldn't keep up." Paul sneered. He was so moody tonight, he hadn't even given the girls a once over before parking himself behind Quil, blocked from all sight. Now though, he decided to turn and look at the chick Embry was hitting on. He looked into the deep blue eyes of this pixie and the world dropped away from his feet. The wind was knocked out of him, he felt tingles all over his body and felt like a wired had been wrapped around him and only she had the key to release him. Only, he didn't want to be release. A light jolt was sent down the boys spines.

"Oh...yeah" MC looked down and shied backwards and away from Embry. "My knee has been acting up, so it'd probably best if we, ya know, wait on it." She could swear she heard Embry and Jacob growl.

"Lighten up Lahote" Jacob snapped. "MC, don't listen to him. He's just in a foul mood, he usually is." Jacob glared at him.

"No its ok.."MC started but Quil jumped in.

"Ok! I think it's tequila time! Paul your buying since your such a dick to pretty ladies. Gotta make up for it somehow!"

Paul grunted softly and waved the bartender down. Within moments they each had salt on the back of their hands and limes and shots in their hands. MC watched as her friend licked the salt off Quil's hand and sucked down the hard liquor. Laughing with the rest of the boys she continued to watch as her friend followed the lime to Quil's mouth and kissed him.

"Well then" MC laughed and went to shoot her shot before she was bumped into by skanky looking blonde. "The fuck?!" She watched as the liquid seeped down her arm. The blonde turned and stared at her.

"What's your problem!" she yelled in a high pitched voice.

"You spilled my drink!"

"You were in my way!"

MC looked at the girl, she never really liked fighting so she back down. She looked over at her friend and watched as she and Quil made out in front of them.

"Make sure you take time to breathe" she huffed as she pushed herself away from the bar.

"You ok?" Embry asked and handed her a small napkin.

"I'm fine. Just a spill, I'll be right back...too bad, what a waste of a good shot." she mumbled and walked towards the bathroom. Inside she washed her arm up and pressed a cool towel to her neck. _It's fine. It was an accident. _ She had barely exited the room when she bumped into the very hard chest of none other than Paul.

"You ok?" he asked. He looked concerned and it shook MC to the core. No one every really looked at her like that, well her best friend did but she was thousands of miles away.

"Yeah no big deal" she tried to flash him a smile.

"Right. Look...we can't really talk in here but it looks like you might need some fresh air, would you like go outside with me? They have a smoking deck, but it's never really used." He gestured to a back door a few people were heading in from.

"Sure" MC followed Paul through the crowd, when she thought she had lost him she suddenly felt a very warm hand grab her hand and pulled her to him again. He smiled slightly then continued outside.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dammit...why her!?" Embry complained. Jacob shrugged his shoulders then looked down at his watch.

"Quil!" he snapped "Let the girl breathe!"

Quil looked up while he continued to kiss Michi. Finally he stopped, her lips were swollen with their kisses and he grinned.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Horizontally?" she laughed.

His eyes almost bugged out of his head. "My place or yours!?" and they raced toward the exit.

"Oh geez...that's kinda nasty" Jacob scrunched his nose, turned back to the bar and ordered another beer.


	3. Outside

**Chapter 2 Outside**

**POV**

Holding open the door I watched her almost glide out onto the deck. _Might as well try and get to know her, she's not that bad looking._ Paul sauntered over to a bench looking out to the city lights. He looked back at her and gave a half smile.

"You can sit here" he patted the seat next to him. "I don't bite, unless you want me too." He laughed softly. MC walked over and sat close to the other arm in the bench, as far away as she could sit from him. Paul frowned.

"So what made you move here? Bella loves visiting Florida. I'm pretty sure if she could get Jacob to agree, they'd move there." Leaning back he dropped his arms over the back of the bench.

"Just needed a new adventure" MC stated quietly. Paul looked her over. _Adventure? Hmm, maybe she isn't so bad._

"What kind of adventure?" Paul smiled softly.

"Just, new change of pace, different job. You know, just needed something new. What about you? Did you grow up here?"

"Yeah, grew up and never left. Let's just say it's in the blood. Did you grow up in Florida?"

"No. I grew up all over, never really felt like I belonged. I just…" MC was cut off by a shrill ring. "Oh shit! I gotta take this!" MC jumped up and pulled her phone out of her purse. She rushed off the deck and into the darkness. Paul just stared after here. His shoulders slumped forward. _Great, I was just ditched by my imprint._ While he stared out beyond the deck, into the city lights, Embry and Jacob joined their friend.

"Where's MC?" Jacob asked, handing Paul a beer.

"She left" he sighed.

"What! You got ditched, by a girl? Let alone, your _imprint!"_ Embry could barely contain his laughter. Jacob shot him a look which had him choking on his laughter.

"I mean…man, that sucks" Embry coughed.

"Probably shouldn't have been mean to her in the beginning. I'm sorry bro, but it'll work out. She'll feel the pull and come back." Jacob thudded Paul on the shoulder.

"I am so sorry about that!" MC huffed as she walked back to the bench. Paul's head swiveled up and a shocked look crossed all the boys' faces. MC was wearing a huge grin. "That was Elizabeth, she's in labor." All the faces seemed to move in unison as the confused look crossed from one person to the next.

Cocking her eyebrow up MC continued. "She's my best friend…in Florida." Paul's face slowly morphed into understanding. He scooted back and MC sat down next to him. He could hear the snickering of the pups around him, ignoring them he looked back at MC.

"Do you need to, um, go?" he asked shyly.

"Oh!" she laughed. "No, not really. I mean I can't really get to Florida that quickly and by the time I'd get there the baby would be born and I wouldn't be of too much help. If I was still there I would probably be watching Matty anyways." MC shrugged.

"Matty?"

"Yeah, my godson. He's almost five. One of the hardest things to do was to leave them. But, I couldn't handle it anymore. I mean…" MC bit on her lower lip and looked down, twisting her hands in her lap. Paul slowly snaked his hand over hers.

"He's lucky." Paul gave her a small, smoldering smile. MC could see nothing else around her except Paul. It was like alarms were going off as she shot of the bench.

"I should go!"

"Wait, what? You said you didn't need to go!" Paul voiced loudly.

Jacob and Embry walked backwards, away from the explosion they thought would follow. Probably better she know about his bad temper now than later.

"I, um…"MC stuttered. She clutched her bag close to her. _Great…I'm going to piss of a huge guy and his friends will help him do whatever he wants with me._

" I need to find Michi. I'm sorry" she mumbled as she headed for the door to the club.

"She left." Embry shouted toward her.

"Let me drive you home" Paul asked, desperately.

"No, it's ok. I'll take a cab. It was nice meeting all of you." And with that MC turned and walked away as fast as she could in heels.

Paul stared after her. _Great…I have a freaky imprint._ He looked after her until the door was closed for minutes afterwards. Jacob and Embry busted out laughing and walked to the other end of the deck, hoping it would give enough them enough of a running start if Paul decided to take a chunk out of their butts.


	4. Special Delivery

MC lifted the next boxes into the dumpster and wiped the sweat from her brow. They had put her into the back room at work today, which suited her just fine, she needed time to think. Paul had thrown her off her game. She wasn't expecting to meet anyone, she just went to try something new, to "get out" like her friend in Florida told her too. Something about him, when she looked into his deep brown eyes she felt like she was bonded to him, like super glue. When he touched her hand it was warm, but comforting, like when she curled up in her soft fuzzy blankets and watched movies. At least Michi had a good time. The girl was on cloud nine and practically skipped around the store.

"Order pick up coming through MC!" Michi shouted from the back door.

"Got it!" she yelled back. "Just leave the slips on the clipboard, I'll pull it out in a minute." MC wiped her hands on her apron and started to walk into the backroom before a soft voice spoke up.

"Is this where I pick up my order?" She asked. MC turned and looked at the brunette and the eyes of Paul Lahote. MC blinked.

"Uh" coughing to clear her throat she replied. "Yeah" cough. "Sorry, was just, you know big delivery hold on." MC turned, slightly tripping back into the back room.

"Is that her?" Bella whispered to Paul who nodded solemnly back to his friend. "Oh, she's cute. Kind of quiet, but. She looks like she's been through a lot." Paul nodded again. He turned to head back to the truck and opened the tail gate. Looking back to the room Bella smiled. "Uh oh, bad boy Paul" she stopped abruptly as the short auburn haired girl came back through the door lugging a huge brown box. Immediately Paul ran over to help.

"Here" he reached for the box but MC turned to her left slightly.

"No its ok, I got it. If you take it I'll loose my balance." Paul stepped back, no one had ever really told him no, at least not without and alpha timbre in their voice. Bella looked at her friend, shocked herself. This imprint wouldn't be like the rest of the girls she had gotten to know. She grinned, a challenge.

"There's more inside, if you'd like to help." MC headed back, stating over her shoulder. Bella crossed her arms in front of her, still smiling. Paul was quiet, she had him under her spell and didn't even know it. Paul followed behind her.

Minutes passed as they loaded up the truck. Bella signed the slip and stopped before getting into the truck to leave.

"Hey, your new here right?" she asked the small girl. MC nodded.

"We're having a bonfire on the beach tonight." Paul shot Bella a look, one which didn't go unnoticed by MC.

"I don't know" MC started before being cut off.

"Come on. It'll be great! I was wondering who the boys were chattering about when they got home."

"Oh! Your one of the..."

"Yeah, Jacob. You seemed to have made an impact."

MC lifted her eyebrow curiously. She knew if she mentioned it to Elizabeth she would be told to get out of the apartment and go. _What do I have to lose?_ She shrugged.

"Sure"

"Great! Here's my number and the beach we'll be at. Head over early, we usually eat there, but these guys put away food like black holes" Bella pointed at Paul and snickered. Bella climbed into the truck and poked Paul. He grinned back at her.

**Later that night**

"Just enjoy yourself hun!" Elizabeth said.

"I know..it's just hard. I won't know anyone."

"That's the point. You knew what you were getting into before you moved, time to man up and deal with it. You can't stay locked away forever."

Sighing MC nodded into the phone. "I'll let you know how it goes." After I love you's and kisses with matty over the phone, she hung up and climbed out of her small car. She smoothed out her jeans and zipped up her black hoodie. Walking from the car park she noticed the bonfire blazing to life. _Just breathe. Besides, it'd be nice to have a girl friend around._ MC continued to walk slowly to the beach.

**At the bonfire**

****"Whose that?" Kim asked as she pointed to the girl climbing out of her small red car. Bella glanced over and smiled a little.

"Paul's imprint" she stated simply.

"His _WHAT!?_" Kim, Emily and few other girls screeched while their eyes proceeded to bug out of their heads. Bella just smiled and nodded. She got up and walked to the new girl, who seemed to be so nervous even she could smell it. As she walked Kim and Emily rushed over to their imprints squawking about Paul and an imprint and something about how they couldn't believe they hadn't been told and that they should have known, blah blah blah, Bella tuned them out.

"Hey" She said softly. MC looked at Bella.

"Hey" she answered.

"Glad you could come, it's about time I had another pale chick with me" Bella threw her arm around the smaller girls shoulder. They walked together and chatted a little bit.

"Who are you" Kim snipped at the new girl.

"Um, MC" she answered warily and stuck out her hand. Kim answered back by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh, does that stand for something or did your parents just not like you enough to give you a real name?"

MC stood there shocked and mouth slightly opened. She shut her mouth and could feel anger rising.

"Yes it's short for something and its a need to know basis who knows what it stands for. You, however, are not on that list." MC startled herself by how sassy she became. Most of the pack had turned to face them when they heard Kim's smart mouthed question. Paul, for one, laughed when he heard his imprint retort. Leah hopped up from her driftwood seat and stuck her hand out to the new girl.

"I'm Leah and you must be Miss Awesome" she grinned. MC laughed and took the taller girls hand.


	5. Bonfire

The firelight crackled into the night, shooting of sparks like little stars. MC pulled her hoodie tighter about her body and sipped on the beer from the cup in her hand. She turned her body slightly to face Leah but couldn't look away from the smoldering eyes that had captured her from the other side of the bonfire. Ever since snapping at the other girl, MC had stayed her distance from the rest of the group, however, Leah and Bella stayed by her side. A few of the boys, Embry and Jacob in the mix, had come to greet her and she was ok with that. She watched Bella and Jacob curl into each other, how gentle he was with her, and silently wished she had someone like that too, forgetting for a little bit that that had been one of the reasons she left.

"And that's how I got knocked up" Leah finished. MC blinked and shot her new friend a look. Clearly she was confused and didn't want to offend one of the only people that came and sat with her.

"Who?" She questioned and that set Leah into a laughing fit.

"I was just joking. I'm not knocked up, would never even dream of it." Leah took another long swig of her beer. MC blushed a little.

"Sorry"

"No need. You seem to have Paul wrapped around your finger already. Funny he's stayed away though, he's usually Mr. Casanova, which means, you have him puzzled." she finished her drink and stood to get another, taking MC's cup with her.

"Uh...I really shouldn't" she began to protest but was silenced by a fierce look. Bella plopped down next to her.

"Just take it, Leah doesn't like the word no and she rarely likes people. Took her quite a bit of time to even stand near me without glaring." Bella laughed softly to herself.

"She's right though" Bella sighed, MC looked at her friend curiously. "Paul is usually all over girls and now, its like its all changed. Do you know I slapped him once?" she softly chuckled and leaned into the new girls' ear and whispered "he really is a sweetie, fiercely loyal and very protective. He's only quiet when he's thinking or creating. You make him think; knocked him off his feet. So he's thinking..." she stopped there, letting the new girl drawl her own conclusions.

MC bit her lip. Bella laughed.

"Jacob's right, it is a bad habit." Bella pointed to her friends' lip. MC could barely speak before Leah walked back over with three shot glasses, three lime wedges, a sprinkle of salt in a plate balanced precariously over the shot glasses. Embry, Quil and Jacob followed behind with their own glasses of clear liquid.

"Enough of the chitchat, it's shots time!" Leah handed out the shots, ignoring the protests from MC. Embry and Quil grinned, Jacob snuggled up behind Bella's back, holding her close. MC noticed that they always seemed to be touching, some how, like they were each others lifelines.

"I don't know...tequila is not really my friend. They make songs about me and the after effects of tequila." MC chewed on her thumb nail. Leah smiled.

"It's fine girly, one of the boys can take you home. Call, you'll drive her home and Ateara , you follow in her car. Neither of you make a move on her or you'll answer to me and Bella, together." Leah pointed at the two pups.

"Excuse me?" MC stuttered out.

"On the count of three, first shots!"

MC was kind of afraid to say no to Leah so she went along with her. She continued to go along with the girls until her body and mind began to feel fuzzy.

The night seemed to slow down after a few shots, giving MC a bit of time to look around. She looked over to the other girls with their boyfriends, cuddled up, kissing, touching; it was like that half of the bonfire was making out. MC seemed a little shocked but looked away. Leah, Quil and Embry we laughing and teasing with each other, Bella and Jacob had wandered off down the beach, no one seemed worried, and if she was being honest with herself, she felt safe, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Can I sit here?" a smooth, silky voice asked above her. MC turned her head and looked up, almost falling off the log she was sitting on, giggling. Paul caught her, steadying her and sliding down next to her, one leg on each side of the log.

"You ok?" he asked softly, his hand had slipped down her arm and was gently holding her hand.

MC continued to giggle and lean forward towards Paul.

"Fantastic" she slurred slightly. Paul grinned, he remembered pre-phasing days, the burn, the sensation of being numb and the idea he could do anything.

"Are you afraid of me?" she blurted out, catching Paul off guard. He laughed it off.

"No. Well, yes. I'm not sure how to...well, normally..."he stuttered. _I can't even talk to her! What the fuck!?_

_"_ I don't know why you'd be nervous to talk to me. I mean I'm me and your you, your hot! I'm just plain me." MC continued to babble causing Paul to laugh. He reached of and stroked her cheek.

"I think you're beautiful" He smiled a slow smile which caught MC's attention.

"Me?" she was baffled.

"You. From what I've seen your not only beautiful but your smart, funny, you have a good heart. I'd like to get to know you more. But I'm afraid if you got to know me you'll take off." He looked down at their entwined hands.

"From what I hear there's more than meets the eye." MC blinked, hearing the words come out of her mouth. _ Wow, where did that come from?!__  
_

"Would you...uh, hm. Would you like to take a walk?" Paul stood before she could answer. She stood up slowly, still feeling the tequila. She took a good look at the man before her. Dark shirt, cut offs, bare feet, wicked grin and deep, smoldering eyes. She leaned closely into him, the tequila taking root. Leaning up she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and pulled him down hard against her lips. Closing her eyes she kissed him hard and fast. Paul's eyes were wide with shock. _ It's just the alcohol, she's not gonna want to stick around after she gets to know you. Enjoy it while it lasts. _Paul wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, molding her body against his. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, pressing into her lips with his, prodding her mouth open with his tongue, teasing hers with hers, in a game of follow the leader. She tasted sweet and salty, much to his chagrin. This was his imprint, more than meets the eye.


	6. Beach Day

Lots of shots. Lots of shots and kissing the god-like man she had only recently met. Thoughts continued to roll around in her head as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, pulling her blankets tighter over her head, trying to block the bright sunlight from her sensitive eyes. MC groaned when a slight vibration shook under her pillow, blocking most of the ringing sound coming from her cell phone. While she fiddled around looking for her phone with her hands she sat up slowly, wincing as the light got brighter.

"Never drinking again..." she groaned as she rubbed her hand across her eyes. Blinking she looked down at her phone, noticing it was slightly after noon, she jolted upright. Her phone vibrated again in her hand. She had a few texts, including one from Paul, though she didn't know when she had given him her number. She blushed_. I can't believe I kissed him last night! And that I was so open with him! He must think I'm a huge idiot._

**Paul: Hope you're feeling alright this morning. Um...maybe we could hang out today, you know, take our walk? See ya later.**

MC smiled to herself and then cursed herself, had she really detained him from their walk? She knew tequila wasn't her best friend, but, she was pretty sure she hadn't embarrassed herself too much. She scrolled through the rest of the texts coming up to Bella's message.

**Bella: Hey, what are you up to today? Leah, me and the rest of the ladies are going to the beach, wanna join? Hit me up!**

MC grinned. Finally, for the first time since moving here she was going to do something but work! Elizabeth would be proud. MC furiously typed back to Bella saying she'd be there and to let her know any details or if she needed to bring anything. MC jumped up and moved quickly around the room. She dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Elizabeth answered the phone.

"Great! I got invited to the beach, I thought you'd be thrilled to know I am going to go." MC grinned as she made her cup of coffee for the day.

"Awesome! How was last night? You didn't call when you came in, so you must have had fun." MC nodded into the phone and sipped her coffee; the conversation went on for a while. She avoided saying anything about calling the other girl out, however she had a feeling her friend would be thrilled she had used the backbone she had once proudly showed off. A lot had changed and things were continuing to change, even if she had to move to start it all over again.

"Hey hun, I'm going to let you go, I need to get ready to go." They said their goodbyes and hung up. MC bounded down to her room to grab the essentials.

MC rolled slowly to a stop in the parking lot when her phone buzzed.

**Hey MC, do you think you'd be able to come into work? Michi quit and left us high and dry. Let me know soon ok?**

MC threw her head against the headrest and sighed. Even though she was at the beach already she would love a bigger paycheck, everything helped, but she was always the one to come in and she was a little tired of it. She was about to agree anyways when there was a tap against the windshield. Looking up MC looked straight into the brown eyes and crazy face of Bella, further back was Leah, holding herself as she doubled over laughing.

"Hey guys!" MC laughed.

"You comin' or what? You've been in your car like...20 minutes, we aren't that bad!" Leah yelled.

"You ok?" Bella looked at MC's hand and her phone.

"Oh...um...just work...I was thinking of going in..." MC sighed. Bella nodded, she didn't work but understood what it meant to needed and never really get a rest. She was the alpha's wife and took care of most of the men, cooking food, making sure the younger ones studied, and other things needed throughout the pack and tribe.

"Oh...well...I mean you are here, but if you need to go, maybe you should." Bella calmly nodded at MC's phone.

"I just always go in...I rarely take time off-" MC was cut off by Leah.

"I say, you take the time to relax. You just said you usually go in, it's your turn to have a day off." Leah nodded solemnly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

MC looked down again at her phone, willing herself to make a decision and not feel horrible about it. She was about to decide when she heard a snickering sound behind Bella and Leah, between their bodies she could see Emily and Kim headed towards to beach.

"Aw...white girl is afraid of the sun? She shouldn't be here anyways..."Bella shot Kim a look that dared her to continue.

With that, MC glared at her phone and sent the text she had been debating on.

"No I'm not afraid; I just don't like looking like a burnt crayon!" She snapped. _ Oh my God! Where is this attitude coming from!_ Bella snickered, clearly beginning to realize that her friend Paul was already rubbing off on this girl, even if he could barely talk around her.

With that MC climbed out of her small red fiesta and grabbed her bags, threw her arms around her new friends' necks and walked to the beach.

Paul leaned against a tree and watched the girls walk to the beach. He watched his imprint snap at Kim and felt oddly proud of her, he got the idea she didn't always have this much attitude. His imprint was different from the others, she seemed more laid back like Bella and Leah and for that he was grateful. Kim and Emily bonded quickly being the first imprints, they had accepted Leah because she was part of the pack, but Bella…yeah that I had been a mess. They accepted her only after the imprint had been announced, usually they put on appearances because baby alpha was in love with her. They weren't a fan that one of the other girls on the rez weren't made for him, not like they had a say in the matter. Paul watched as Leah helped pull out the cooler and Bella laid out the blankets, barely noticing that one of his brothers had walked up behind him.

"Still trying to figure her out?" Jacob asked. He put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"I don't get why I can't talk to her, I wasn't even thrilled you all wanted to even talk to her…but I will be forever grateful Embry didn't imprint on her. I get the feeling she doesn't always have the attitude but man; it helps with the two bitches and their comments." He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath and let it out. He wanted to protect her, hell he wanted another kiss, but he still thought the moment he told her the truth she'd run for the hills.

"Well, Bella seems to be able to get close to her. I know its ladies' day on the beach, but we could just stop by. I mean…it is hot out" Jacob pretended to fan himself and laugh. Paul grinned.

"Oh yeah, it's so hot out here!" Paul laughed and turned to watch his imprint.

_**Few hours later**_

"So where are you from MC?" Bella asked nonchalantly. They had been sipping drinks and nibbling on sandwiches and just talking about the night before. Emily and Kim had moved further down the beach when they began talking about the bonfire, grumbling something about nasty make out sessions and drunks.

"I'm from all over really, but um…I guess you could say mostly Orlando. But I needed a change and was able to transfer my job up here; it was really the only spot open for my position. It was hard to leave though. "MC realized she had pretty much opened the flood gates with that answer and decided to take a long pull on the water bottle in her hand. Bella raised an eyebrow and Leah returned the look.

"Why was it hard to leave?" Leah asked.

"My baby is in Orlando…but like I said I needed a change, not used to staying in one place for a long time."

"Baby?!" they squeaked out together. Oh goody, they stared at each other; neither one of them were going to volunteer that information to Paul.

"Yeah…." MC swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"My Godson. He just turned 5 and his mom and I are really close." MC watched as both of the girls let out a collected breath. She laughed in return.

"No I don't have kids, just him, he's my sweetheart, I doubt a man could ever take his place in my heart." MC smiled and was about to continue when a big _thunk_ and a spray of sand hit all of the girls feet.

"QUIL!" They shouted in unison.

Laughing, Quil rolled onto his back and started spread his arms up and down like he was making a sand angel.

"Yes ladies" He laughed, earning him two punches to both arms.

"You're such a jerk!" Leah yelled, getting up she stomped off to the water's edge to rise off.

Quil smiled and looked at MC.

"Where's your buddy Michi? Haven't heard from her in a while, maybe I was too much for her" Quil grinned, MC just laughed. She highly doubted he was too much for her and sighed a little, sad to be the one to break the news to him.

"She um, up and left actually." MC shrugged her shoulders.

"She what!? Damn I'm good but, wow!" Quil sat up and puffed up his chest, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure about that…she just kind of left everyone high and dry, family thing I think." MC shrugged again and wiped off her sandy feet.

"Oh well, at least she wasn't my im-ooffff!" Quil was smacked upside the head by Bella and a football had managed to hit him square in the chest.

"Whhhaaaattttt…." He whined. Bella narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly; reminding him that MC hadn't been brought in on that yet. His eyes widened slightly.

MC looked at the two of them and started to stand up, awkward.

"Need a hand?" A silky, dark voice asked from behind her.

"Paul" she breathed. _Don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot._

Paul helped MC stand and shot Quil a death glare; if anyone was going to tell her the news it would be him. Quil picked himself up and ran down the beach, catching up with the rest of the pack.

"Hey." He smiled, it melted her heart slowly.

"I didn't know you were coming to the beach." MC continued to babble and Bella laughed, taking her que to meet up with Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Yeah, we usually all meet up on sunny days down here, play a little football, talk, eat, and just generally hang out. I see Bella and Leah got you out here, like it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. It's kind of peaceful, unless you have someone commenting on everything you say." MC slapped her hand over her mouth. She realized she had just badmouthed his friends, or his friends' girlfriends.

"Paul I am so sorry! I just-"he held up a hand to stop her.

"It's ok, really, they deserve it. You're new and they just seem to rip into you, you're fine. Usually I'm the one ripping into people, but those two are taking the cake. Sam and Jared aren't thrilled with it either, but again, don't worry about it. You're handling it fine." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Want to join me on a walk?" He asked and held his hand out to her, she took it, he was warm, not overly hot like the day was, but warm, almost comforting to her. She thought about the other night and smiled, remembering how just holding his hand had made her comfortable, but at the time had freaked her out a little. She laughed a little and they walked towards the water.

They walked along the beach and just chatted about everything. Jacob watched and held Bella closer.

"What do you think of her?" He whispered in her ear, placing kisses down her ear and little nibbles here and there.

Bella smiled. "I like her, I get the feeling something happened, but they both seem to be reserved a bit. Did you know she has a Godson?" She raddled off a few more things she had learned and Jacob nodded, pressing his lips together, almost like he was thinking.

"Think it'll work out?" He asked softly. Bella stopped talking and turned to face him. She sighed.

"I'm afraid if Kim and Emily keep picking at her it won't. He better get a move on it and you, Mr. Alpha" she poked Jacob in the chest, causing him to smile, "You need to make it clear to Sam and Jared that their imprints need to back off and had better start respecting her like they respect me, they don't have to be best friends with her, but she is his imprint and she deserves to feel welcome." Jacob grinned and kissed Bella hard.

"And that is why I love you and why you were chosen for me." Grinning, Jacob kissed her against, gently this time.


End file.
